Dread Doctors Operating Theater
The Dread Doctors Operating Theater is a lair located in the tunnels that run underneath Beacon Hills. It was originally used as the work place for The Dread Doctors. This is where they would conduct most of their experiments, turning young unsuspecting teenagers into monstrous chimeras in effort to resurrect The Beast of Gevaudan. The lair was well hidden and difficult to find, Scott McCall, Malia Tate and Mason Hewitt were all down in the tunnels are were still unable to find it, it wasn't until later that Scott and Liam discovered their lair, but this was after they had already abandoned it. Theo then took over the operating theater, using it as a hide-out for him and his pack. Before the Dread Doctors moved to a new located, a man was often seen inside a large transparent tube containing green liquid. Theo explains that the Doctors called him "Der Soldat" which means The Soldier in German. He was a Nazi Alpha Werewolf and the Doctors used him to prolonged their lives, they'd been doing it for decades. Notable Events *The Surgeon kills Belasko with his steel cane by piercing his chest. Ravens then come flying out his chest. ( ) *Tracy Stewart is injected with mercury, thus completing her transition into a chimera as her eyes eventually changed from being those of a werewolf to those of a kanima. ( ) *Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero are taken to the lair. Liam is pumped up with wolfsbanes in order to keep him weak while the doctors experiment on Hayden. ( ) *The Dread Doctors examine Zach's dead body. ( ) *Theo injects his claws into the neck of Lydia Martin in order to discover the location of the Nemeton, so that he can resurrect several of the dead chimeras, making him the alpha of his own pack. ( ) *The Surgeon hammers the wall with his cane, revealing a painting of two creatures, one being a Hellhound, the other being The Beast of Gevaudan. ( ) *Theo sends Josh, Tracy and Corey after Deucalion, they succeed in bringing him back and hooking him up to a machine that constantly pumps wolfsbane into him, keeping him weak. ( ) *While being guarded by Hayden, Deucalion reveals that Theo can't just put on Belasko's Talons and use them as his own, so that he can steal the power of La Bete. He explains that the talons were created with a specific frequency and they'll kill Theo if he wears them. ( ) *Deucalion reveals that he is a willing prisoner. He teaches Theo how to steal power. After understanding the full process, Theo kills Josh Diaz, thus taking his power. ( ) *Tracy helps Theo back to the lair after his fight with the Dread Doctors and The Beast of Gevaudan. He gets Tracy to lower her guard, then killing her to steal her powers. ( ) *Hayden takes Sebastien Valet to the lair, hoping that he would find what he needs. She attempts to stab him with a syringe filled with kanima venom, she fails and Sebastiens claws her. ( ) *Der Soldat escapes the tube that he was being held in by the Dread Doctors. ( ) Trivia *This particular lair originally belonged to The Dread Doctors but Theo Raeken took over once they moved on to a new location. *Theo killed two members of his pack in this lair. *Theo brought Malia to the lair using Wolfbane to knock her out first but underestimated her abilities as she later told Liam how to find it Gallery 5x02 Tracy in the lair.jpg Dread Doctors in Lair with dead Zach.png 5x15 Hayden and Deuc.png Donovan in operating theater chair.jpeg 5x20 Theo killing Tracy in lair.png 5x19 Theo Tracy and Josh in lair.png 5x16 Hayden and Deucalion in lair.png 5x19 Sebastien in the lair.png Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Locations Category:Areas of interest